


Chores

by be_aGoat_Instead



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Germophobia, Mytophobia, Vignette, ZADF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_aGoat_Instead/pseuds/be_aGoat_Instead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim learns there's a price that comes with staying at your former enemy's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores

Several crashes resounded in the Membrane household and a loud alien curse knifed the air.

"If this paste of yours wears off, human, I will annihilate your very soul!"

Dib's lips twitched up a little as he cracked a can of Poop and settled in to watch the show.

"Zim, you just reapplied it not five minutes ago." The teen frowned a little. "Are you sponging our grater or grating the sponge?" Yellow shrapnel was now powdering the floor. Obviously the latter.

The little green creature hissed into the disgusting, frothy liquid-of-death, while practically dancing to avoid splashes on his uniform.  
"I cannot believe you have ZIM do this lowly chore! This is the job of a computer, or a SLAVE!"

Dib raised an eyebrow at the miniature ocean collecting at the alien's feet. Brackish brown, but dotted with perfect, snow-white icebergs. The Irken could be an artist. The boy rather wished they did have a computer to do the job, though, since Zim was making more mess than he was actually cleaning. So much for the alien being a neat freak.

"Zim, you know you have to earn your keep as long as you're staying at my house, right? That was the deal. I did this 'lowly chore' last night." He ignored the muttered disclaimer of how 'Zim remembers no such pact being made', and took a long pull at the soda.

The nefarious little conqueror ground his teeth as he reached for remains of the sponge, which had clearly come out worse in the tussle with the cheesegrater. "Zim is elbow deep in FILTH, Dib-beast! FILTH and GERMS!"

Unbeknownst to him, Dib saw a window of opportunity open up and made a dive for it. "Exactly, Zim. Germs! The enemy!" He exclaimed in a forced tone of terror. "Do you want the enemy to breach our defences? No, I thought not! So drive them back, hurry! Advance!"

There was a long pause after this, followed by a grumbled '….stupid human, trying to blackmail his future overlord…' and the soft scrape of metal being scoured. If he listened very closely, Dib could swear he heard the dying shrieks of entire civilisations of microbes as they were scrubbed into soapy oblivion.

Invaders were definitely a force to be reckoned with, he mused. Especially where cleaning was involved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly old (and short), but figured I'd polish and post it anyway. Hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
